


Accidental Summoning

by d3athth3kid



Series: Summoning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anthropophobia, Depictions Of Violence(Mild), M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Reader-Interactive, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: A child (16+) decides to summon a supernatural creature, in his attempt to summon something mundane he accidentally summons something extreamly powerful, a fallen angel.(He doesn't have many interactions with the angel till after he turns 18)





	Accidental Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> The main character Sebastian is telling "The Reader" -you- a story, "The Reader" is quite active through out the story.
> 
> ==========
> 
> 'sebastian speaking to the reader'  
> `reader responding`
> 
> =========
> 
> "when having a conversation"  
> *physical action* example --> *face palms*  
> {mental dialog}
> 
>  
> 
> I have no BETA, so if there are any mistakes in the story please point them out and I'll go through and fix them.  
> I mean no one any harm in the making of this story, and I assure you Sebastian is a perfectly normal(ish) boy.
> 
> I do not own supernatural or the characters affiliated with the show.

======================

 

_'Hi, how are you?' *Waves dorkily.*_

 

_`Umm, well I'm not sure, they didn't really tell me what this is about. They kind'a just gave me a vague description and sent me on my way...` *The Reader tilts head in confusion.* `Care to explain?`_

 

_'Yeah, I wouldn't mind. Uhm, where would you like me to start?'_

 

_`Well, the beginning wouldn't be a bad place, but why don't you start off where you feel comfortable? I mean it's your story.`_

 

_'Alright.' *Bobs head in agreement.* 'Here goes.'_

 

==================

 

When I was a child my father wasn't the most pleasant person to be around, Ma was scared of him, but couldn't bare to see him hurt me, so she kept him preoccupied, all the while telling me, "Sebastian, you have to keep your grades up, be good and try not to acquire his attention." As always, I followed my mothers rules, dealt with the up's and downs as best I could, all the while I had my mother..well until my father went to far...

 

I was 8 years old when my father lost it. I remember being in my room doing my homework, headphones in, music blasting. But that was normal for me, well, that was until I heard screaming, not the normal -he hit me- but a scream of bloody murder. I ripped my headphones out so the commotion was clearer, then slunk from my room, the closer I got to the living room the more clear-cut the noises became. I could hear my mothers voice, it was quiet, frail even... I was scared, for myself, but more for my mother. {What has that bloody git done this time?} 

 

==================

 

_`Wait.. if you were only 8, why would you be thinking like that?`_

 

_*Face palm's* '...You have to be kidding me?! That's why you stop my narration?'_

 

_`Sorry, sorry...` *Backs away slowly.* `I'll just shut up..`_

 

_'Thanks.. As I was saying.'_

 

=====================

 

As I reached the living room, I saw my Mother curled on the carpet, floor slowly coloring a deep crimson. I quickly scanned the scene for my Father then ran for my Mother. When I reached her I called her name, voice shaking but determined. "What happened?" I asked, my Mother looked at me and said; "Go to the neighbours, hurry, call 911, and tell them your father attacked me." Her voice was barely audible, cracking as she spoke, blood dripping from her mouth. "But what about you? What if he comes back?" She looked me dead in the eye and said "I'll handle it, now GO." When her voice rasped as loud as she could force, I shoved myself off the ground and out the front door.

 

\------------

 

When the cops arrived my neighbours lead me to the awaiting cop car, a moment later an ambulance pulled in 2 paramedics climbed from the vehicle and headed for the house, one cop stayed with me while the other went in with the paramedics. The cop, a women looked down at me, then to the couple who stood behind me, as she noticed the difference between us my neighbours who backed off. The unknown cop then knelt to speak to me, "So your the brave kid who called for help?" I looked away, shy as I ever was when around other people, but responded, "Yes, ma'am. My Mum told me to head for the neighbours and call. After I called, they wouldn't let me leave, said they were scared my Father might come back."

 

The police officer, nodded. "That was smart of them, and your Mom. Are you okay?" As her words registered in my frazzled mind I looked down at my body, my hands were smeared with blood and my jeans had patches of matching crimson. Realizing it was my Mothers I clenched my eyes shut and shook my head. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked voice once again shaking. The cop didn't respond immediately so I cracked my eyes open, she looked unsure, but responded "We won't know till the paramedics come out."

 

Moments after the words left her mouth the paramedics scrambled from the house, my Mother strapped to a gurney, one was giving orders as they pulled her into the ambulance. I looked at the cop who then asked me, "Do you have any other family, someone we should call?" I shook my head and asked about my Mum, where they where taking her, if I could go there. She gave me a look, then reached for her radio, upon hearing a response from the other, she gave a code, and requested an APB for my Father. When she looked back at me, my face was once again turned down, she placed her hand on my shoulder and said she'd take me to the hospital.

 

Upon our arrival we were met by a pleasant women in a pantsuit, not sure what was happening I balled my hands at my sides. The officer told me to have a seat and she'd be right back.

 

When she returned she had a grim expression on her handsome face, her smile turned a frown and the women was once again there, her pantsuit a delicate grey color, eyes dull and hair bright. They shared a look before the women in the pantsuit knelt in front of me, she told me my mother didn't made it, she looked uncomfortable when I asked, what he did, after another shared look the women briefly closed her eyes, when she opened them her mouth began to move, she told me, "Your to young, when your older they'll tell you what happened, but right now it's not possible."

 

I looked towards the floor, once again receding into my bubble. The officer griped the woman's shoulder who quickly rose. After a few words to me they both stepped away again.

 

I soon found out that I would be placed into a group home for foster children and that my father would be charged for the murder of my mother.

 

=================

 

_`Awh, I'm sorry, that can't have been a good experience.`_

 

_*Exhales, fingers squeezing the bridge of my nose.* 'No shit Sherlock.'_

 

_*The Reader blinks in disbelief.* `.....Really?`_

 

_'Y'know what Reader, I'm gonna continue.' *Points towards corner of the room.* 'Please, just sit over there and try to hold your tongue.'_

 

 _*The Reader holds hands up in surrender* `Yeah, sure_.`

 

================

 

Soon after Mum died I found myself and the few items I could carry moved into a group home. I constantly surrounded by children of all ages, some were sweet and went quick while others were unwanted and grew up there. I was one of the kids that stay'd, the adoptive parents didn't want a kid that was so damaged.The care takers told me to perk up, act like the other kids, maybe someone would adopt me, but I had no care for that, it's not like my home was any better.

 

\------------

 

As the years passed I went into temporary foster homes when the group home became too crowded, typically with two parents and other foster kids, the fosters normally didn't give a rats arse about us, just wanted the check the state gave them. So I often spent my days in library's, normally curled up with some non-fiction, more often than not Supernatural book, if I could find them I'd study Occult books.

 

=============

 

_*Makes hand gestures.* 'And NO, I wasn't like those weird kids that tried their hand at witchcraft.'_

 

_`Wait... Then why did you fancy them, y'know the Occult books?`_

 

_'Haven't you ever been curious about The After Life, or Supernatural Creatures?'_

 

_`Well... Now that I think about it, I wouldn't mind knowing more... So tell me about them Seb..?`_

 

_*Blinks repeatedly..* '...Wha....What did you just call me?'_

 

_`Oh.. Um Seb? Uh, I mean Sebastian..? Sorry..`_

 

_*Pushes hand under hair and rubs nape with a sigh.* 'Don't call me that, only Luci can. And I'll get to the books later.'_

 

==============

 

As I was saying, the library became my sanctuary, the older staff members recognized me, but the patrons never took a second look at me. When I ran out of books there I'd find odd book stores. They typically let you bum around and read, especially when the workers thought you were 'cute and mysterious.'

 

==============

 

_'Before you even try, DON'T ask.'_

 

==============

 

By the time I'd read all the books I could find locally, I was about 15.

 

================

 

_'Which, yeah was a long time, but the library is so limited and book stores rarely had Occult novels.'_

 

_`Well, 7 years doesn't seem so bad.`_

 

_*Takes a deep breath* 'Not particularly, but I couldn't find what I was looking for. By that time, I'd been through more foster places than you could count on one hand. It definitely could have been better, never helped my anxiety and I soon came to develop a mild case of Anthropophbia -A pathological form of shyness and timidity.- Which most certainly manifested in frequent blushing and the inability to meet others gazes, when this happened I typically fidgeted and bowed my head, which was frowned upon.'_

 

_`Oh you poor dear.`_

 

_'Well enough of the "chick flick moments." Lets continue.'_

 

================

 

I researched the books I was interested in, which were kinda pricey, so I needed to acquire a job.

 

================

 

_'And let me just say that with Anthropophbia was not easy.'_

 

==================

 

It took a while, I applied at every store I wouldn't have to regularly speak with patrons -which really wasn't many,- but I was finally able to acquire a job at the Public Library, and started working part time, typically stocking books, but soon moved to full time once my employer found I could be exceptionally punctual and diligent. It hadn't taken long for my boss to realize I had a mild obsession with Occult and Supernatural books, considering he once found me on break surrounded with said books, they soon promoted me to the Non-fiction department where I was to help anyone who came in, while searching for books to add to the library collection. Since my boss knew I had a hard time dealing with people they set up an email for me to use, put it up on the info board and said I was to help anyone who emailed with questions that I felt I could adequately answer. When they found the Public Library was lacking in my growth they referred me to an old colleague, said there name was Chuck Shurley and that they had given Mr. Shurley an outstanding recommendation.

 

After the interview I found myself working part time at the local Collage Library and part time at the Public Library. I mostly only worked at the Public Library to raise money till I was promoted to full time at the collage.

 

Mr. Shurley became fond of me quite quickly, seeing as he was also an awkward specimen. It took a mere month before I was working full time, my email had been added to the collage info board so I could help students who needed help. Some tried to get me to meet for coffee but my Anthropophbia wouldn't allow that, plus I didn't think they would appreciate being taught by a newly minted 16 year old.

 

\---------

 

Anyways, a few months after that I finally had enough money stored up to rent an apartment, all I had to do was file -and hopefully succeed- in becoming emancipated, which hadn't taken long once the Judge viewed my history, and I had explained to him that I was tired of having my foster parents steal my money and not allow me to further educate myself. The Judge found it amazing that I had risen so quickly at my job, said that for such a shy individual that it was surprising, but he was quite satisfied with my ability to hold my own. -Plus Chuck paid a visit to the court room and boasted about my abilities.-

 

Just a mere month after that I was in my newly leased flat, with the promise that I would keep my grades up, and keep my land lady happy.

 

\-------------

 

It hadn't taken long time before I was settled in, the hard part had been saving the extra money to purchase the books and the supplies I might require. After a bit of struggle I finally had enough to purchase the elusive books.

 

=================

 

_`Wait! Why are you so obsessed with this series of books, and why would it require supplies?!`_

 

_'W...well, it's kind'a a long story, don't worry you'll understand when I get to that part of the story.'_

 

_`But...But I'm so confused!` *The reader shouts as they spring off the floor.*_

 

_'Shhh.' *Pats the Readers head.* 'It's okay.. It.. It'll all be explained in due time.'_

 

_`...Oh... And another thing, why were you shy in the past but not when your talking to me?`_

 

_'Well, that'll also be explained in due time.' *Nods encouragingly.* 'Just, just give it a little while.'_

 

_*The Reader sits back down speechless.*_

 

 _*Continues patting the Readers head.* 'Just give it time_.'

 

=================

 

It took only took a week before I received the book, mostly because of the connections I had developed during my time so far in the Non-fiction department at the collage and mind you it's not in English so I had to translate the passages, which I must admit was kind'a difficult, but since I've had experience with Latin books in the past so it wasn't that exhausting.

 

================

 

_*The Reader shakes them selves from their dazed state.* `Wait, you read Latin?`_

 

_'I... I told you all about my job.. Right?'_

 

_`Well, yes. But you didn't say that the books weren't English?!`_

 

_'....Sorry, I just assumed you figured that part out. Most Occult books are in Latin.'_

 

_`Oh, I hadn't thought about that..`_

 

_'Now do you mind if, if I continue the story?'_

 

_`Well, of course not`_

 

_'Good, now stop interrupting..' *Blinks rapidly, remembering my manners.* 'Please?'_

 

==============

 

After finding and translating the passages, I had finally found what I was looking for. A summoning spell.

 

=================

 

_`Let me stop you there.`_

 

_*Rolls eyes.* 'I thought you just agreed not to interrupt..?'_

 

_`Well that was then, before you said you were summoning something... I thought you said you weren't into witchcraft?`_

 

_*Face palms.* 'Summoning a creature isn't considered witchcraft, hexing people is, which I DON'T do.'_

 

_*The Reader huffs in defeat.* `Fine what ever, just continue.`_

 

============

 

As I was saying, *Pauses dramatically to stare at the Reader.* after I had translated the summoning spell, I sketched out the universal creature trap in my living room and combined the ingredients, all I had left was to wait.

 

It wasn't instantaneous, it actually seemed to take a while, which was a bit weird considering this spell was designed to summon the closest supernatural creature, and if the lore was correct they were supposed to be everywhere.

 

After what felt like ages but was realistically only 5 minutes I picked my book up, checking the incantation to make sure I had said it correctly when I felt a cool breeze rush through the area, my first thought had to be {t must be something fairly good considering it brought a cool breeze with it.}

 

Looking up I was met by the broad chest of what I assumed was a male, as my eyes trailed down I noticed he was wearing a green undershirt flanked by a navy blue button-up, sleeves rolled up to reveal sturdy forearms, as my eyes drifted lower I noticed his worn blue jeans followed by ratty sneakers, as my eyes trailed back up I realized he was very tall and fairly toned with light skin. When I finally reached his face I took a moment to revel in the handsome bone structure that resonated with a fierce five o'clock shadow, his short dirty blond hair stuck out in all directions but seemed to be intentional. I then met the eyes that were staring at me in mild disbelief, that's when I noticed he was an older man, probably in his mid 20's, his eyes were piercing red orbs that seemed to look deep into my soul.

 

As the astonishment wore off my Anthropophbia kicked in and I began to panic, the all to familiar blush rising up my pale neck to soon cover my face and color my gauged ears. The inability to maintain eye contact came next forcing me to avert my emerald gaze, then I found my ability to grip my book stunted as I watched it fall to the floor my eyes snapped shut, body going ridged.

 

A moment later the man clearing his throat which caught my attention, as I forced my viridescent eyes open and I up saw the man holding my precious book, examining it with a quizzical expression.

 

"So this is what you used to summon me?" He spoke, voice deep, but filled with amusement.

 

At that moment my shyness fell through to reveal my mild bipolar streak, "What? Do you have a problem with my summoning? It seemed to do the trick, considering your standing in front of me." My voice came out surprisingly steady, with a hint of gruff aversion.

 

But all my outburst seemed to do was fuel the glint forming in his eyes. "Oooh, your different from the usual Summoners, aren't you little one?" His voice seemed to drop an octave becoming rough with amusement.

 

His attitude just fulled my defiance."You've got to be kidding me, your the supernatural creature that pop's up? Just my luck, couldn't happen upon some witless underling. I take it by the color of your eyes you must be something powerful, What have you?"

 

His head tilted slightly to the side, curiosity mixing with the amusement that colored his crimson orbs. "Oh, so you know a little about what you're doing. If you do then why did you use a simple creature summoning instead of summoning something specific?"

 

=================

 

_*The Reader ascends off the floor, arms flailing around.* `HOLD THE PHONE! Why did you decide to just stand there and converse with that random summoning? For all you know it could have been something dangerous?!`_

 

_'You... Okay, yes, you have a point. But he was being a sarcastic jackass, and I couldn't just let him get away with it! I mean I summoned him to MY home, he had no right to be an arse hole.'_

 

_*The Reader blinks repeatedly.* `You've got to be kidding me. You felt the need to defend your dignity to a random, probably dangerous summon... Seriously?`_

 

_*Sticks tongue out in typical defiant fashion.* 'Get off meh back, not like I could change it anyways! It's the past!' *Cut's the Reader off before they get a chance to open their mouth again.*_

 

===============

 

I took a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself before I blew up. "Does it really matter?"

 

He gives me a quizzical expression, lips pursed and eyes contemplative. "So, you weren't trying to summon ME then?" At this point his voice has returned back to what I'd assume was his normal octave.

 

My eyebrow rose, "Uh.... No? I was just summoning what ever supernatural creature was closest to my location.... Which considering how long you took, I'd assume you scared off all the other creatures.."

 

His lips then turned up into a smirk, "Well, at least your not an idiot. I was beginning to think you couldn't figure this out... Have you figured out who I am?" His eyes has a glint of mirth.

 

My mind turned over all the Occult and Supernatural books that I had consumed over the years which caused my eyes to widen comically. "....Oh my god.."

 

===========

 

_`WAIT!` *The Reader pitches in from their nifty barren corner.* `Are you suggesting what I think you are?` *The Readers knees are pulled tight to their chest, chin resting upon them while hanging off every word that escapes my mouth.*_

 

_'Well, I'm not actually suggesting anything.. I'm just telling you what happened.'_

 

_`Hey, no. Just no. You're not supposed to play games here. It's a story, aren't you supposed to give me context?`_

 

_*Bangs head against the wall and sighs.* 'Honestly, if you wouldn't have interrupted you would already know.'_

 

_`....Oh... Well, snap to it then.`_

 

_*Stares in mild disbelief before shaking self and continuing.*_

 

======================

 

At my disbelieving words his eyes grow darker. "NEVER speak that name in my presence!" His voice grew deep, full of disdain, but the eye contact never wavered, it felt as if he was glaring me down, trying to force me back into my shell of hopelessness. -submission?-

 

"Oh... I'm sorry." My voice comes out small, but with no hint of weakness.

 

My words cause him to double take. "What did you just say?"

 

"...Uh... that I'm sorry. In my defence I didn't know that was a touchy subject for you.."

 

He.. I guess I would now refer to him as Lucifer? Or would it be Satan? Just stared at me with the same expression from when our eyes first met, what I would describe as mild disbelief coloring his face. "Oh." Was all he said.

 

My mind then realized I had no reason to be defiant, that I should slink back into my self-deprecating bubble. At this my eye contact faltered, my head fell and my blush began to return.

 

"Pardon me, but why do you keep doing that?" He asked, disbelief mixing with curiosity.

 

At his curiosity I tried to regain eye contact but my body wouldn't allow it. "...W-well... I have A-Anthropophbia.. I-It's a.. A pathological form of shyness and timidity... B-basically it makes it hard for me to function around other people, typically resulting in blushing, fidgeting and the inability to maintain eye contact." Halfway through my speech I decided defying my anthropophbia was pointless and averted my eyes completely, head tilted down and long onyx hair curtaining my face, then I began fidgeting, voice coming out barely audible over the silence.

 

He looked at me quizzically, "But just mere moments ago you were being quite defiant. What changed?"

 

My mind felt the need to respond but my body wasn't quite up to the task just yet, so I sat there in all my awkward glory and thought of all the possible responses. After what felt like ages I sensed movement then the Dark Prince? maybe Heavens Fallen Angel? Was knelt in front of me, eyes surprisingly not the deep crimson from before, but a lovely melody of blues and greens, his features were morphed into a contemplative expression.

 

His face seemed so expressive, you could literally watch the emotions flicker across his face, it changed from contemplative, to curious then settled on determined. "If you say YES, I could probably help you out with this little issue."

 

===================

 

_*The Reader makes a high pitched squeak from their barren corner.*_

 

_*Tilts head.* 'You okay over there?'_

 

_*The Readers eyes are wide.* `Is.. Is that why you don't have a hard time talking to me?`_

 

_*Looks confused at the Reader before realizing what they are implying.* 'Oh kami no! No, definitely not.'_

 

_*The Reader visibly calms down.* `Good, for a second there I thought you were soul-less or something.`_

 

_'Well I wouldn't say soul-less..' *The Readers eyes widen.* 'I'm kidding! I'm still a normal human, no weird deals.... or anything. But if your okay with it I'd like to continue the story.'_

 

_*The Reader seems too shocked to speak so they nod.*_

 

=================

When those words left his mouth I bodily recoiled; the simple thought of an angel, even one that had fallen changing who I was felt utterly revolting. "You honestly think I'd let you do that? Yeah, I admit having this pathological condition wears a toll on me, adding the fact that everyone avoids me, and that I can't make friends can sometimes be a bother, but I prefer it this way, it gives me more time to focus on my work."

 

His eyes widened slightly. "You would seriously rather stay like this knowing it stunts your abilities?"

 

I could feel my jade eyes darken with anger, but I wouldn't let it out. "See, that's where your wrong. Having anthropophbia doesn't stunt my abilities. Because I don't want to be around those people that avoid me, I don't want people in my life who don't appreciate me for who I am. If you were to cure my phobia I wouldn't be the same person anymore."

 

The angels face flicked through multiple emotions again, this time quicker than I could catch before he nodded and stood from his position by my feet. "In that case I apologize for speaking out of turn, it was very ill-mannered of me." At this he gave a brief bow before extending his right hand, "Most refer to me as The Devil, some call this Vessel Nick. But I prefer Lucifer."

 

The Archangel; Lucifer waits patiently for my response, face neutral. "Hello, Lucifer." I met his hand mid air and firmly shook it. "My name is Sebastian Stan Morris but the few who know me just call me Sebastian, and for future reference, when there isn't conflict my pathological disorder flares up. I do try to control it, but sometimes I loose... Could you elaborate on the Vessel part?"

 

Lucifer seemed satisfied with my answer because he stepped back and looked towards the symbol surrounding him before snapping his fingers, eyes briefly flashing crimson, then the design vanished. "Divine beings such as angels must obtain a Vessel to manifest on this plane, it's similar to folklore were demons are shown possessing humans, the only difference is cosmic beings must obtain permission before taking occupancy." He speaks while walking around my flat. "We are in reality multi-dimensional wavelengths of celestial intent, roughly the size of the Empire State Building. We use Vessels because they are our safest and most conventional means by which to manifest, as our true voices and physiognomy can kill, and in the very least maim." The Devil himself eventually ended up at my couch where he plopped down and flung his legs onto the coffee table, voice a deep rumble. "As an added bonus, were more powerful when we take possession of a human vessel.".

 

My mind catalogs the new information, new questions forming, but I store them away for a later point in time. "Oh. Well, hello Nick. It's wonderful that you've let Luci occupy your body."

 

The prince of darkness' face contorts and his head tilts to the side as if listening intently to another speak. "Nick says 'it's been a pleasure my dear.'"

 

The questions continue circling my mind until I notice the time and scramble from my seat. "Shit, shit, shit, I've never been late. How could I have lost track of time?!" I run for my room to retrieve proper work attire before retrieving my possessions and making a break for the door, as I'm about to exit Lucifer clears his throat. "Shit, look I've got to go, I'll be back in a few hours, make yourself comfortable if you'd like. Bye!"

 

\-------

 

When I finally arrive at the collage Mr. Shurley gives me a contemplative look. "Well, you barely made it on time, something happen?"

 

"N-no sir... Well, yes actually. I had a run in with a strange person who distracted me from the time. It wont happen again." I say before scuttling off towards my work station.

 

\------------

 

The day seem's to drag by exceptionally slow compared to normal, I start by answer the many questions that have popped up in my email, periodically stopping to reshelve books or direct a student to the correct area. At times it felt as if someone was following me, but I could never pinpoint where it was coming from so I let it slide to the best of my ability. After many hours of restocking, answering student emails and searching for books to complete the colleges collection it was finally time to bid work adieu.

 

As I gathered my things I let my mind wander, debating if Lucifer would still be lounging on my couch when I returned.

 

\------------

 

It was quite late once I reached my flat, haveing needed to stop off at the market for much needed supplies (IE- food.) When I finally got the door unlocked I scanned my surroundings searching for a figure in the dark... Then quickly contemplating why the lights were off when I clearly ran out leaving everything as it was. Come to think of it, Lucifer must have turned the lights off, which probably means he's already left.

 

I let my mind wonder as I entered, switching the main lights on as I went, knowing my clumsiness would win if I didn't.

 

When I reached the kitchen I sorted my perishables from the non and put everything in it's place, then fell into my evening routine which meant stripping from my mucky work clothes and adding them to the pile of grimy garments to be washed over the weekend. As my mind continued to wander I decided to let the whole Lucifer thing go, and continue on with life, if something should arise I would deal with it then, but for now i'll let sleeping dogs lay.

 

\-------------

 

As the days turned to weeks and soon months everything seemed to return to normal, well mostly. On occasion I'd feel as if I were under scrutiny, as if someones gaze was burning into my flesh, but I could never find the sorce of unnerving discomfort. the feeling of eyes on me seemed to settle to a manageable level. 

 

Before I knew it more than 8 months had passed along with my 17th birthday by then I no longer noticed the eyes watching me, they seemed to become such a normal phenomenon that my body qued it up to a typical occurrence. Soon after I stated working night shifts at the collage, somedays i'd take shifts in the archives and those days seemed to meld together along with the basement walls. That's when I started noticing items in my flat had moved, generally I could distinguish where it came from and where it ended up.

 

On rare occasions I'd find parts of my apartment cleaned, or items put back in there rightful places. But I was typically to tired to confront the one who intervened.

 

==================

 

_*The Reader flails their arms.* `Hold up, so your telling me, you just let LUCIFER wander around your home moving your shite?!`_

 

_'Well, honestly I didn't "let him" I was just to damn tired to care. *Pokes Reader in the side.* 'Now calm down Reader, he never harmed me, he was always pretty slick with his interactions, I actually had this inkling he had been moving my shite long before I noticed, but I had been exceptionally busy. He also never fessed up to it, that damn Archangel thought he was doping me.'_

 

_`....So... Then what? Did you get mad at him?`_

 

_'Honestly? At that point I couldn't have cared less, I was so damn worn out I didn't even bother moving things back. I just glanced at them and moved on.'_

 

_`So, he could make the argument that he was helping you.. Weird, I wouldn't have thought "Satan" would have done that.`_

 

_'I don't think many people think he would. Now if you don't mind, I'll continue.'_

 

=================

 

On one fateful occasion, nearly a year and a half after the summoning, I came home from work around 4am, exhausted and covered in smut from slumming it in the basement archives to find my laundry had been washed and put away. At that moment I blew it off and fell into bed, still covered in grime.

 

The next morning when I crawled out of bed and headed for the shower I noticed my filthy clothes were missing, upon closer inspection I found them tossed unceremoniously into the previously empty cloths basket. My mind thought up reasons for this possible glitch in memory.

 

A) My sleep deprived body fell into a rhythm and stripped me down without my mind knowing. Or, B) Someone else stripped me. Whether it was physically or angelic my mind didn't supply.

 

At this glitch in memory my mind was made up, I had to confront my 'Imaginary' roommate, figure out what the hell was happening, and why. But first, I needed a shower and some clothes.

 

When my bathroom visit was over, and clean clothes blanketed my body I called out his name, It was only the second time I had ever spoken it allowd, but it didn't seem strange, if anything it felt ordinary.

 

Moments later I felt it, a brief fluctuation in temperature, one a 'normal' person would never notice, almost as if someone was trying to mask their presence, my first instinct was to reach for a blade, but figuring it was The Archangel I took a calming breath before speaking in a tranquil voice, "Honestly, I wasn't sure you would show."

 

After a brief pause he spoke, voice curious as I've ever heard it. "Would you prefer it Sebastian, if I hadn't?"

 

His response got me thinking, did I want him here, he seemed as if he was doing good, maybe helping an orphan out, but did I really want this creature in my home, the Angel I had read so much about in my Occult and Supernatural books... Did I really want Satan in my life?

 

My frazzled mind suggested scenarios:

-Lucifer possibly slaughtering me like a virgin sacrifice, {but why would he make his own sacrifice?}

-The Dark Lord using me for his own amusement, {but it's not like everyone else hadn't.}

-Satan was just being an Angel, {well... that one seemed unlikely, but who am I to judge?}

 

As the synopsis ran circles in my mind, I stood stock-still, body rigid, yet quite aware of my surroundings, IE; The Angel of Darkness standing behind me.

 

"Lucifer?" My voice was calm, smooth as honey as I turned to face him, body trying to defy my mind as my anthropophbia tried creeping in. "Why are you still around? I've noticed you moving things and yesterday with the laundry, but it's been upwards of 16months, haven't you grown tired of me yet?"

 

===============

 

_`It seriously took you 16 month to confront Satan?! What the ever loving fuck?!`_

 

_'Hey now, I was busy. I've already told you. It's not like I was specifically looking for his aura, and it's not like I really noticed him moving things till he did my mound of laundry, which I had been neglecting for weeks by the way, so it was a godsend (... I means angels-send?) that he laundered them for me.... In my defence, you try living at 17 years old by yourself while maintaining a full time job, where your often so tired you could care less if a bus hit you. Give me a break Reader!'_

 

==============

 

The Prince of Darkness looks me up and down, eyes searching, looking for defects in my garments. "You're different from all the hairless apes scuttling around this planet, all they seem interested in is trying to prolong their worthless lives all the while flatter their own vanity." He drifts closer running one callused hand through my inky locks. "You could care less, given you turned down my offer of curing that pathological disorder of yours." At this his eyes flare that deep crimson color before fading back to their original cerulean with glimmers of viridescent.

 

At his patronizing tone of voice my anger flared. "Don't transfigure the subject, I've already said I would never except your terms." He interrupts me to say 'Gift' which causes me to roll my eyes, before allowing me to continue "Now why have you lingered for so long?"

 

The Devine Being drops his hand from my hair and turns, heading for my couch before splaying his vessel across it. "If you'd really like to know I would have to give you some backstory before explaining why I've stayed around so long." His voice drops an octave all the while morphing into a somber melody. "Is that a problem Sebastian?"

 

Unable to work my vocal cords I gesture for him to continue before joining him in my living room. He watches as I settle myself opposite him in my none too fancy lounge chair.

 

Lucifer seeks out my gaze, but finds it's a difficult feat when my anthropophbia kicks in, so he begins his tale. "Most humans see me as evil, some call me 'The deceiver of the whole world' while others worship me like a deity, but in reality, Daddy had big brother Michael cast me, his most beloved celestial, from the heavens like a bolt of lightning for loving one being to much and for my 'sin' he cast my loyal angels down with me.

 

Sebastian, Father had me cast from the heavens for refusing to bow down to humanity, to a broken, flawed, and murderous species. He threw me out like I was nothing, and for what? For humans! He expelled me, his most cherished, most loyal creation because I couldn't put humanity ahead of my 'father'.

 

Now tell me, does the punishment fit the crime?"

 

My expression flickers through everything from apologetic to furious, in the end my eyebrows were furrowed and my lips were a thin line. How could a 'creator' someone seen as a 'father' do something so horrible? My eyes finally flicker up to his, "I'm sorry Lucifer. A real father would never do that, not that I can put my two-cents in, I never had a real father either."

 

His head tilts to the side like a confused kitten, this is the second time I had told him sorry, and recognition hadn't drawn across his face yet. "Sebastian. Why do you keep saying 'sorry'? You know all the bad I've done, yet you apologize for something you had no part in."

 

I huffed out a laugh, anthropophbia falling to the back of my mind. "Lucifer, someone doesn't have to have been a part of something to feel apologetic. I don't know everything you've been through, but I understand you were upset, furious even, I guarantee I would have been as well, I'm not saying I forgive what you've done to humanity, but you've been around me for 16 months and never hurt me, so why should I hate you for something you've never done to me? I'm apologizing because someone you loved hurt you for no reason, and I would have appreciated someone doing the same for me."

 

His head tilted in the opposite direction, realization finally flickering across his eyes. "Thank you Sebastian. And I apologize for your fathers crimes as well." He lets a small smile linger on his lips before I open my mouth to reiterate me original question about his visits. "As I said before Sebastian. Your not like the rest of them, you have no need to be like them, you prefer to be different, to be your own person even though that makes you a social outcast. Your... interesting, and I would like to get to know you better. See if one small portion of my 'fathers' creation actually functions properly."

 

My eyebrows once again draw together, this time for the soul reason of The Devil wanting to use me as a science project.

 

==================

 

_`Heh, he wants to study you.` * The Reader giggles*_

 

_*Clears voice.* "Reader.. Did you miss the part where he called humanity hairless apes? At least he likes me.'_

 

_*The Readers giggles quickly fall silent as realization dawns on there face and they jump from their cozy yet dismal corner.* `What The Fuck?! Not cool Satan.`_

 

_*Walks over placing hand on their head, patting in a comforting way.* 'I'm sure he didn't mean it in a bad way.'_

 

_*The Reader scuffs, mumbling under their breath about 'crappy angels' as they walked back to their corner to drop back down and sulk.*_

 

================

 

Anyways.... I continue staring into his cyan eyes, "Your telling me, you want to... Study me? Seriously?" I roll my eyes then walk into the kitchen to make myself a cupa tea, before scuffing and asking if he'd like one as well. He takes a moment to think before nodding.

 

After a few minuets I walk back in with two freshly steeped cups of tea. He looks up at me. "I would like to observe, yes."

 

My nostrils flared. "If you must." His smile returned, this time shining in the dim lights provided by my crappy flat.

 

\----------------------

 

I typically felt his essence following me, I had asked him to give me privacy at any point I might be naked, or on the verge, he gave me a contemplative look before agreeing to my terms. After that he'd manifest from time to time, asking questions about my life then disappearing like he'd never been there in the first place. I'd occasionally find him lingering in the library during my hours, but I would typically keep my distance unless he approached me first. (I definitely didn't want Mr. Shurley getting upset over my visitor.)

 

\-----------------------

 

After the fourth time of Lucifer showing up at the library Mr. Shurley pulled me aside. "Sebastian. What's going on? Who is that man, and why is he only showing up during your shifts?" He had a slightly panicked look on his face, but I brushed it off, thinking he was afraid for me.

 

I tilted my head down, eyes flickering from the floor to him and back, knowing he would eventually ask, and dreading it all the while. "W-well Sir, I met him about two years ago. H-he has an obsession with occult books that could rival mine, and has been trying to employ me ever since." I lied straight through my teeth hoping he wouldn't see through my ill-conceived lie.

 

He placed a hand upon my shoulder before speaking. "Sebastian, how many times must I tell you to call me Chuck?" My eyes snapped up to his for a moment before dropping back down. "S-sorry Sir.. I..I mean Chuck."

 

He smiled down at me then. "If he's been giving you trouble why haven't you let security know? I'm sure they would toss him out without question."

 

I raised my eyes, panic flickering through them before speaking. "He hasn't been causing trouble Chuck, he's actually been helping me find rare books for the Library collection." (Which wasn't necessarily a lie, Luci knew the best places to search.)

 

Chucks aura contorted into one so questioning I could feel it tingle my skin. "So.. That strange me, whom looks to be at least twelve years your senior has been 'helping' you find books, while trying to employ you?"

 

"Y-yes S-sir.. {shite} C-chuck.. I told him I'm quite happy with the position I hold here and he said he'd give me some tips on rare books."

 

Chuck didn't seem impressed with my response, but knew that if I ever serious issues I'd speak with him about it. "Alright, as long as he isn't disturbing your work to much he can linger. But maybe explain to him you have a job to do." I nodded in agreement just to get him to change the subject.

 

\------------------

 

Life was a bit easier after that, Lucifer shortened his 'work' visits to once a week so I was less worried about avoiding him and could focus more on work instead of feigning ignorance.

 

\------------------

It had been nearly three years to the day since I summoned Satan. Life was good, Lucifer had become a familiar figure and I was able to open up to him, my Anthropophobia almost never kicking in around him unless an unseen force prompted it (IE: another human.) Work was going well, Chuck had promoted me to assistant manager and took up writing, he said he had to write 'The Winchester Gospel' that it was the word of 'God'. (I neglected mentioning this to Luci in fear of him trying to kill my boss or something equally disturbing.)

 

So life was great, I had a friend {really he only one I could handle} and a job I loved. Then everything went to shit, Chuck disappeared leaving everything behind, the collage promoted me to library manager and then there was the car accident. I remember exiting the collage heading for my apartment when pain flared through my body, moments later, "SEBASTIAN!" was all I heard echo in the darkness as my vision went black.

 

When I woke up there was a rhythmic beeping in the corner near my head, everything was bright and I couldn't get my voice to work. When my body decided to function I turned my head to find Lucifer sitting in a chair near my feet. I shifted my body, reaching for him and causing the beeping to elevate and my Guiding Spirit to shove from his chair.

 

The Angel of Darkness looked at me with sadness coating Nicks cyan eyes, but he did not speak. "L-lucifer." I husked out but his expression didn't change. I forced my arms to move, to lift my body but he still didn't acknowledge me. "Lucifer." I called louder, finally finding my voice, his brow raised but he didn't register my octave. My mind searched for an explanation before I turned looking behind me to find my body, tubes forced down my throat, obviously keeping oxygen pumped into my lungs. "Well shite!" My Guardian Angel tilted his head as if listening carefully, so I tried again, "LUCIFER!"

 

A smile broke across Nicks face as Lucifer finally registered my voice, his eyes flaring deep crimson like the night I met him. "So, your spirit finally left your body, eh?"

 

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" I bellowed.

 

He smiled faintly and raised his head, eyes meeting mine. "It means, I knew you would eventually show up. I'm sorry if it took so much energy to get my attention but I didn't want to scare your nurses by sitting here with glowing eyes, nor did I want to leave Nick slumped by your bedside so I could manifest in a my true form."

 

I smiled up at him. "How would your true form fit in this room if it's the size of the Chrysler Building?"

 

A look of mischief flared across his face, "I am the most powerful archangel, I can manipulate my shape and size unlike lesser angels, would you like to see?"

 

A smile broke across my face as I nodded, Lucifer walked back to his chair and closed his eyes, Nicks body shook slightly before a bright like erupted from his mouth and his body slumped in the seat. A a magnificent form manifested in front of my cot, it looked similar to Nicks body, but so much more brilliant, he stretched his multicolored wings revealing intricately colored layers from onyx-red, fading into crimson, transitioning into pink while ending in a brilliant metallic, causing my breath to hitch and eyes to widen. "Oh my, your exquisite."

 

His lips pulled into the most charming smile I had ever seen stretch across his face. "I'm glad you like it, your the only one -besides my family- to have ever seen my true form and live."

 

My smile turned sheepish as a blush crept up my face (yeah, spirits can blush) and I slid from the cot. "Lucifer, why did my spirit leave my body?"

 

His eyes widened slightly, as if fear was gripping him. "There's something I need to tell you Sebastian.. The accident.. You won't recover from it. I tried to heal you but something more powerful than me has a grip on you, I can't fix this without making a deal with you. I wish I had better news but I don't, I can't help you without making a deal, and I'm sorry." His crimson eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

 

"There's nothing.. N-nothing the doctors can do?" I mumbled.

 

His jaw tightened, then he shook his head. "I'm sorry."

 

My eyes brimmed with tears, "W-what does in c-consist of?"

 

His crimson orbs snapped up, meeting my viridescent ones, surprise swimming through them. 'You-your considering this?"

 

"Well, I'd like to know what happens before deciding my fate." His eyes flash some unknown feeling before he closes them and speaks. "When a deal is made, it can be sealed by signing of a contract, a kiss or through coitus. After the formal agreement is created they receive ten years, sometimes less depending on how much hell or heaven want's that specific soul. They then live their lives, until their time runs out and one of hells hounds breaks through and drags their soul to the depths of hell. On occasion the pact maker can retrieve a soul, but most are to busy to care, so they let their pets deal with it." His eyes peek open to see my flesh had paled, and tears were streaming down my face, then he closed them again and continued. "When a soul enters hell they are tormented, for eons until they become demons themselves..."

 

By the end of his speech my eyes had dried. "Well, I guess I'd get to see my father again... Maybe they'll even allow me to watch him suffer."

 

His head tilted in a silent question before his eyes slipped open. "What are you saying Sebastian?"

 

I reached out till my hand rested on his shoulder, his eyes widening as my words registered. "I'm saying lets make a deal, Lucifer."

 

\---------------

 

It had taken an hour to hash out the details of my contract, Lucifer said no one would try to retrieve my soul before my time ran out, and that no demons would bother me. He told me I would have no contact with Crowley the 'King of Hell' and that he was the only one I would need to deal with. He explained that if I met my end before the ten years that the contract still held and that there was no way for either of us to change the terms.

 

I had nodded along and signed my name on the dotted line, before my soul was sucked back into my body and I was gagging on the tube down my throat. I heard a commotion before seeing Nicks face above my bed followed by a flurry of nurses and doctors, all of them worried it was a fluke and that I'd fall back into a coma. After a few hours of tests and questions they finally removed everything but the IV, saying they had to keep me for observation, assuring me that it would only be a day or two.

 

\----------------

 

I spent the first few years completing courses to receive my Bachelors degree in Mythology and occultism, Lucifer popped up when I needed help or he had questions. On occasion he just showed up for a friendly visit, so I never felt alone.

 

As soon as I graduated the collage started sending me out to retrieve rare books -I still managed the library while helping students, but I also traveled to strange and exotic places, with Lucifer typically tagging long,- and before I knew it everyone in my field had heard my name and my ten years were drawing to a close. 

 

After everything, I was thankful I had summoned Luci, he was the only one to ever be there for me, to help with work and even keep me alive, I loved my job, my books and him.

 

 

====================

 

_*The Reader gasps dramatically.* `You just said you 'love' the Dark Lord.`_

 

_*My head tilts to the side in though.* '...No I didn't?'_

 

_`I'm pretty sure you just did, you said you loved your books, the library and Lucifer.`_

 

_*Realization flutters across my eyes.* 'I... I never thought about it, I've only ever seen him as a friend... Huh.'_

 

==================

 

Before I knew it my ten years were drawing to a close, I got my things in order, one of them being my two week final notice and waited. Lucifer showed up the morning of my final day, telling me there were a few hours left before I'd be whisked away to the fiery pits.

 

I was surprised he stayed with me, we watched movies and ate junk food, played video games and donated my things. Then I heard it, a howl, one so intense my body froze and the hairs on the back of my neck stood taught. "Shite, it's time already?" He nodded, face turned in the direction of the approaching beast, he raised his hand and it froze, head tilting to the side, then he spoke. "Ramsey sweetie, Daddy's got this one, but your more than welcome to accompany us back." The hellhound... 'Ramsey' tilted her head in greeting before walking up beside her master, "Oh," He looked at me, "Sebastian, this is Ramsey. She's the mother of all hellhounds, and I'm the only one she listens to. Would you like to say hello?"

 

I tilted my head in a similar manner as the hellhound had before opening my mouth. "Your sure she won't... I don't know, eat me?" His lips stretched in a knowing smile before he shook his head, "No, any friend of mine is a friend of hers."

 

"Awh, Luci! How sweet of you." My words caused a rose tint to flair across his cheeks, "Shut up Seb, before I let her drag you to hell instead of me taking you." This caused me to gulp audibly... "Yeah, okay Luci.. Hello Ramsey, it's a pleasure to meet you." I spoke crouching before her, she looked up at her master before nuzzling my hand. The Prince of Darkness smiled and patted her head before speaking. "Sebastian. It's time." I look up to see a sad smile plastered on his face, "Is Crowley going to be mad?" This causes a real smile to appear, "No. Someone took care of Crowely, I'm running things now."

**Author's Note:**

> There are two seperate endings to this fic.
> 
> I had three wounderful people help me with this;  
> My Teresa-Nii helped with the main idea.  
> Dev-Chann helped with the fluffy ending.  
> & Rhy-Chann helped with the violent ending.  
> (the endings will be posted seperatly.)


End file.
